


"Breaking! Sarget Barnes outed himself and CAPTAIN AMERICA!"

by poetdameron



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Tumblr ficlet, fake media, hello giggles, lol, this is supposed ot be an article
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breaking! Did SERGEANT Barnes just outed himself and CAPTAIN AMERICA?</p><p>America’s most loved hero, Captain Steven Rogers, was spotten yesterday night leaving the teather with long time friend, Sergeant Bucky Barnes, after seeing ‘Mad Max: Fury Road’ for the 5th time as Rogers himself told the press who waited for them outside. “Feminist propaganda?”, said Barnes when the subject was raised by one of the reporters, “Good. I’m always a here for feminist propaganda” he finished to the laughs of everyone arround them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Breaking! Sarget Barnes outed himself and CAPTAIN AMERICA!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fake media fic! I did this as an article Pepper reads, it was fun to make it!
> 
> If you liked the thing and have a tumblr, please go and reblog the [original post](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/post/128691440964/barnesergeants-yeah-sure-pals-who-touch-each) there! Thank you all!

_Breaking! Did SERGEANT Barnes just outed himself and CAPTAIN AMERICA?_

_America’s most loved hero, Captain Steven Rogers, was spotten yesterday night leaving the teather with long time friend, Sergeant Bucky Barnes, after seeing ‘Mad Max: Fury Road’ for the 5th time as Rogers himself told the press who waited for them outside. “Feminist propaganda?”, said Barnes when the subject was raised by one of the reporters, “Good. I’m always a here for feminist propaganda” he finished to the laughs of everyone arround them._

_Recently, Stark Industries new project has brought the idea of help and promote new young female talents in the engineering and administrative area in order to give them all the possibilities to finish their studies and to have the best chances on options for work; Captain Rogers himself has been doing some press with his personal friend, CEO Virginia Potts, soon to marry long time boyfriend and ex-boss, Tony Stark, a about the theme to win more sponsors for the cause. Talking about the project, the Cap said: “I was all for it when Pepper told me, of course I will be doing all I can to help”._

_“We have to go home now”, they said to the cameras with a tired smile when Barnes took the Captain’s hand and started to walk off. One reporter aproached them again, this time asking about the Sergeant’s rehabilitation after the unfamous series of trails he got into due to his past as legend agent, Winter Soldier, just sevent months ago. “I’m fine, man” answered Barnes with a smile on his face. “Must be wonderful to have a frined with you during these hard times”, the reporter said._

_Laughing, Barnes embrassed the Captain’s waist who was turning red in front of our cameras. “A friend”, he started, “yeah, we are friends. You know— Those kind of friends who sleep in the same bed and work in each others arroused in the morning. Sure. Those who touch each other dicks and asses”._

_The comentary didn’t scape everyone’s attention, both were attacked by more questions and accusations but this journalist is happy to annunce that none of them seemed to be preocupated by this. Hand in hand, Sergeant Barnes and Captain Rogers answered some more comments until they finally could enter the subway to go home._

_“If you escuses us, I have to take care of my friend’s blush back home. Probably smack his ass or something”, said the Sarge as a goodbye to all of us._

_Here on HELLO GIGGLES we want to whish Steven Rogers and James Barnes all the luck and happiness they deserve. May the Sarge’s humor never change, too._

Pepper closed her eyes then opened them again, trying to make this note disappear with that blink. But even with her knowing this was going to happen soon or later, and that this was the reason why the phone was ringing since five in the morning, she couldn’t stop the smile that grown on her face. Then, Tony’s laughter in the other room make her look at the dor: the man was aproaching her with his phone in his hand, a big, funny and pretty much dorki smile on his face.

“You read it?”  
“Of course. Now we have a lot of press to do, so–”  
“Kill me with the bad news of your working until late tonight later, just hear me up on this”  
“I’m listening”  
“Those grandpaps deserve a party. Can we thrown a party?”  
“I don’t think that’s…”  
“Come on! We did a party when we annuncied our relationship, we can make one for them. Plus: that way I can give Metal Gear Bucky a beer without hurting my pride”  
Pepper looked at him with a high eyebrow. “Okay… but you are making them go with our press girls TODAY”.  
“Yezzz, Pepper on command. That’s hot.”

~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you on [my tumblr](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!


End file.
